The present invention relates to a filter device for separating coarse components from liquid components which contain powdered, fine-grain or fibrous solid particles, and which are used for the manufacture of plastic materials.
In the manufacture of plastic materials containing fillers from melts or free-flowing reaction components, the solid particles are added to the melt or to one of the reaction components, as for example in the manufacture of polyurethane reaction plastic materials. The fillers frequently contain coarse components in the form of agglomerates or impurities. As the plastic melt or reaction component charged with filler generally has to be extruded through nozzles in further processing, there is a risk of blockage of these nozzles due to the coarse particles. Sieve filters have been connected upstream, but these filters also became blocked very quickly.
The object of the present invention was to create a filter device which, without clogging up itself, separates coarse components.